Birth of a Goblin King
by Spiritwolf666
Summary: My story of Jareth's history. How he became the Goblin King etc. Rating for childbirth in beginning


            Hola it's me again this is my account of Jareth's life.  I don't own Jareth or Labyrinth.  I do own Rosealline, Leo, Magsearus, and Darren.  If anyone knows how to spell pegasus plural please inform me.  Thanx.

Birth of a Goblin King Chapter One: A Prince is Born 

            A tall man with black and blonde long hair tied back in a ponytail, arched eyebrows with smoky gray markings curved up to a point behind the eyebrows, and one gray-blue eye and one gold eye walked down the hall of a castle.  He was dressed in tight, dove gray pants, knee high, heeled, black leather boots, a white poets shirt, a black cape, black, leather gloves, and a silver necklace.  He briskly turned a corner and flung open the door that led to his room.  On the bed lay a tall, finely built woman.  She was petite except for a large bulge in her middle.  She had long, whitish-blonde hair, the same eye markings as her husband, and one brown eye and one light blue eye.  (Do you see where Jareth got his looks?)  She was dressed in a white nightgown with flowers on it and she had her hands placed on her stomach as she slept.  Her husband strode over to her and placed a hand on her distended stomach.  "My dear, dear Rosealline.  This pregnancy has taken its toll on you.  The baby drains your body yet you smile.  You shall surely die in childbirth.  You are way too finely built to bear children.  I begged you, pleaded with you to get rid of it.  You refused.  My love you know as well as I that you have to birth naturally.  I will miss you so much.  At least I will have our son to keep me company," he stated rubbing her stomach with tears in his eyes.  He knelt beside her, buried his head in his arms on the bed and cried.  Suddenly he felt a hand caress his hair.  "My Lionel I shall never truly leave you.  I will always be with you in spirit.  Our sons will be of great comfort," Rosealline whispered smiling.

            "Sons?  Do you mean…?" Lionel started staring at her.

            "Yes, we are expecting twins."

            "I just pray that you have the strength to deliver our second son."

            "If I die before he is born you must promise to cut me open and save him," she stated grasping his hand.

            "I cannot I love you too much!"

            "You must.  Please promise you will save our son if I cannot birth him."  Lionel bowed his head and avoided her eyes.  "Please don't let my other baby die!  I'll never forgive you if you do!" she stated tears streaming from her eyes.  Lionel looked at her and her eyes bore into his.  "For you I shall.  Let us pray it does not come to that," he stated.

            Lionel lay awake next to his wife who was sleeping peacefully.  Thoughts of the impending birth ran through his mind.  He didn't know if he could cut her open if it came to it.  He would try his best to keep his promise to her.  He rolled on his side and held her to him.  He listened to her calm breathing.  He placed his hand on her stomach an felt the babies move.  He smiled and fell asleep.

            Sometime that night Lionel heard a moan from his wife.  He immediately came awake and looked at her.  She was pale and there was sweat on her brow.  Her hands clutched he stomach and she moaned again.  Then she opened her eyes and looked at Lionel.  "Leo I think it's time," she stated.  Lionel smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.  "Magsearus come quickly.  The queen has need of your services," he stated.  A maroon dragon with yellow flames on the legs and a dark orange underbelly appeared.  "Yes highness?" she stated bowing.

            "She's in labor with twins," Leo stated pointing to Rosealline.

            "Highness she is too small hipped to survive the birth of one let alone twins," she stated.

            "I know that!  If it comes down to it I will cut her open and take the child out myself!" Leo snapped.

            Magsearus bowed and approached Rosealline.  She placed a clawed paw over her stomach.  "Your time is close.  Push when I tell you to," she stated.  Rosealline nodded and braced herself for the pain she knew she would feel.  Several contractions racked her body.  As each contraction hit she squeezed Leo's hand and refused to cry out.  After a few hours Magsearus again checked Rosealline.  "Majesty the birth is at hand.  I will help you as much as I can with my magic.  It will help with the pain," she stated getting in position between Rosealline's legs.  Leo smoothed her hair and held her hand.

            It took several hours before the first baby was born.  He had black hair and gray-blue eyes.  He looked like his father.  Magsearus cleaned him off and handed him to Leo.  Rosealline was extremely pale and sweat shone on her face.  Yet she managed to smile and weakly touch the baby's head.  "See my image in your mind.  Hear my voice in your ear.  Remember me Darren Rosiel de Owlette," she stated in a weak voice.  A faint blow surrounded the baby and he laughed.  Leo placed the baby in his crib and returned to his wife's side.  Rosealline had her hands on her stomach and she was chanting something.  "The last of my magic I use to birth you.  Absorb it and live.  See my image in your mind.  Hear my voice in your ear.  Remember me Jareth Daven de Owlette," she chanted.  Then she collapsed exhausted.  Magsearus approached her.  "You won't be able to bring him into the world you're too weak," she stated.

            "By all the gods that watch over me I will give my child life before I die," stated Rosealline.  Then a contraction hit hard enough to make her cry out.  Magsearus again moved into position.

            Hours later another boy was born.  He had whitish-blonde hair and one light blue eye and one brown eye.  He had the looks of his mother while still looking masculine.  Magsearus cleaned him and handed him to Leo.  Rosealline opened her eyes weakly and smiled.  "Give me both of my sons.  I want to hold them before I die," she whispered so low that her husband had to lean close to hear it.  Leo handed both Jareth and Darren to her.  She held them and kissed them each on the head.  "I love you Leo," she whispered.  He kissed her lovingly.  When he pulled back her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing.  Magsearus came forward and checked for a pulse.  "I'm afraid she's dead highness.  Am I needed anymore?" she asked.

            "No Magsearus.  You may leave," Leo stated.  She nodded and disappeared.  Leo sat and stared.  Then he burst out crying.  "oh Rose I already miss you," he stated.

            Well that's the end of chapter one.  Tell me if I should continue this story or not.  I'll stop if it's wanted.  Leave a review plz.     


End file.
